Lágrimas Fucsias
by Amarissima
Summary: OneShotLupinTonks, Nada era capaz de describir ese dolor… nada… era vulgar, obsceno… era patético… no había fuerza que lo alentara a presenciar tal espectáculo, simplemente era desgarrador.


LÁGRIMAS FUCSIAS  


"_Se han preguntado hasta que punto puede derretirse un corazón?... "_

Nada era capaz de describir ese dolor… nada… era vulgar, obsceno… era patético… no había fuerza que lo alentara a presenciar tal espectáculo, simplemente era desgarrador.

Había subido lentamente por la escalera alfombrada, se dirigía, como todos los fines de semana, a buscar a la mujer que era su novia. Iba a darles las gracias por la fiesta que había preparado para él, para celebrar su cumpleaños.

En su mano llevaba una flor que había cortado camino a casa.

Faltaban tan sólo unos pasos para entrar a su habitación, cuando oyó gemidos y pequeños grititos, juntos con el quejido de la vieja madera que sostenía la cama.

No le dio importancia a los sonidos, ni siquiera el más pesimista de los magos lo habría preparado para lo que tenía que ver…

Era un revoltijo de ropas de cama, el cobertor, como las sábanas, estaban en el suelo, por lo que dejaban ver a la pareja fácilmente. Nymphadora, su mujer, yacía en la cama, completamente desnuda, con otro hombre.

No supo como cerró la puerta, giró sobre sus talones lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a correr lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitieron por el pasillo de la casa, donde todavía se escuchaba la música de la fiesta, los gritos adrenalínicos, las risas, toda la orgía de sensaciones que puede experimentar la gente en grupo.

No le importó que la chica lo persiguiese por el jardín, es más, eso sólo lo enfureció más, la forma en como le rogaba atención, como lloraba a su espalda, no hacía mas que enrabiarlo más… si eso era posible.

– ¡Remus! – gritó por enésima vez, mientras pisaba a pies descalzos el césped mojado.

Pero el hombre no le respondió,

– ¡REMUS! – gimió, tratando desesperadamente que el castaño se detuviera en su huida y la mirase – por favor Remus… – agregó en un sollozo que se ahogó en la última palabra.

Se detuvo, todavía respirando agitadamente, con el corazón a mil, sintiendo como amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho.

– Por favor… – rogó otra vez – escúchame… – la voz se le interrumpía con sonoros jadeos, al mismo tiempo en que se afirmaba un costado del abdomen, sintiendo como una punzada de dolor le recordaba la traición que había cometido.

El hombre seguía de espaldas, en sus hombros se apreciaba lo alterado que estaba, puesto que subían y bajaban alocadamente, con los puños apretados, blancos por la falta de sangre.

No tenía ánimos de escucharla, no tenía valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara… se sentía avergonzado, se sentía estúpido, se sentía el hombre más idiota del mundo… simplemente no podía mirarla… no podía.

– Mírame… por favor – agregó la mujer, en tono de súplica, pero al castaño no le sonó así, muy por al contrario, le pareció un reto, fue por eso que se atrevió a mirarla.

– Oh, Remus… – susurró ella, al ver el color rojizo de los ojos del hombre, sin pensarlo un segundo corrió hacia los brazos de él, tratando de aminorar su sufrimiento.

Pero no recibió lo mismo de parte del castaño, muy por al contrario…

– Aléjate de mi… – profirió, de la forma más duramente fría que pudo encontrar. La mujer lo observaba con ojos llorosos, inyectados en sangre tal como los suyos.

Se dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a caminar lentamente, no le importaba tener la cara anegada en lágrimas, podía sentir el sabor salino de ellas en su boca, no le importó que le manchasen el cuello, la camisa… no le importó que le perfumaran a sal.

– No… Remus… ¡no te vayas! – gritó otra vez, y volvió a correr para abrazarlo.

Tiró de su túnica por detrás, y la jaló hacia ella, abrazándolo por la cintura, con tanto énfasis que casi lo bota al suelo. El castaño seguía con los brazos abajo, no podía caer en los brazos de ella como si nada hubiese pasado y tenía la garganta demasiado apretada para decirle que le soltara.

Agarró una de sus delgadas manos y bruscamente la obligó a soltarle, quería irse de allí, si era posible no verla nunca más, y que al otro día no se acordara de ella… pero sabía que aquello era imposible… que tenía que arreglar las cosas ahora, en ese instante.

Trató de tranquilizarse, respiró lo más profundo que pudo y pareció dolerle… inspiró otra vez, no le preocupó botar el aire… quizás si se quedaba así un minuto más se ahogaría y sería más fácil…

– Remus… – lo llamó, con un hilo de voz. Se volteó hacia ella…

Nymphadora no recordaba que alguien la hubiese mirado con tanto odio… se sintió desvanecer ante la repulsión que emanaban esos ojos. Se sintió horrorosamente débil cuando las piernas no le respondieron, ni para acercarse a él ni para huir de él… y el castaño no daba indicios de querer hacerlo por ella.

– Remus… – gimió… a unos pasos de él – por favor… perdóname – y rompió en llanto, se quiso tapar la cara con las manos, pero bruscamente el castaño la atrajo hacia si.

– ¿Porqué? – le preguntó, todavía con la mirada de odio, mientras le sujetaba la mano cerca de su pecho- ¡PORQUÉ! – le gritó esta vez.

La mujer se sintió desvanecer otra vez… la situación se estaba escapando de sus manos… y ella no sabía como responder a esa pregunta.

– Tranquilo – le rogaba entre sollozos – tranquilízate, amor…

Mal hecho, no debió haber pronunciado esa palabra. El castaño la tomó por los hombros, delgados, blanquecinos, y violentamente la dirigió contra un árbol que estaba cerca. Nymphadora sentía la corteza lastimándole la piel, pero no se atrevió a reclamar, no en esas circunstancias.

– ¿Amor? – preguntó irónicamente – ¿esto te parece amor? – Remus estaba fuera de si, cada vez acercaba más su cara a la de ella, gritándole, casi escupiéndole – ¿DEJAR QUE OTRO TIPO TE FOLLE ES AMOR! – agregó zarandeándola contra el árbol.

Nymphadora le miraba con una mezcla de temor y compasión, sabía que ella era la culpable de ese comportamiento, pero no estaba segura si se lo merecía realmente…

– ¡CONTÉSTAME! – le gritó, zarandeándola de nuevo contra el árbol, golpeando su piel contra la corteza.

– Por favor – le rogó llorando – cálmate… así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte… – la mujer trataba de controlarlo, le acariciaba el brazo y le hablaba lo más tiernamente posible que le permitían los nervios.

Todavía respirando agitadamente, cansado del brutal palpitar que su corazón padecía, dejó de maltratarla, se alejó un poco de su cuerpo y bajó los brazos, volviendo a adoptar la posición de antes, se volteó y apretó los puños.

Detrás de él, Nymphadora lo miraba con ojos anegados, el maquillaje se le resbalaba por las mejillas y el lápiz labial se le esparcía por los contornos de la boca.

– No debí tomar tanto… – empezó a decir, lo más tranquila que pudo, tratando de no confundir las palabras – … te estaba esperando en la fiesta, con los demás invitados – hizo una pausa al acercársele – empecé a tomar, primero una copa, luego otra, perdí la cuenta en la sexta copa… – se acerca otro poco más – y ese tipo empezó a coquetear conmigo… – pudo ver como Remus tensaba más los puños y agachaba la cabeza – y una cosa llevó a otra… no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en la habitación y …

– Cállate – la interrumpió de pronto, todavía dándole la espalda – no quiero seguir oyéndote…

Le temblaba la voz, sonaba más ronco de lo usual, con la garganta rasposa y seca.  
Sintió miedo de hablar de nuevo y que se le quebrase la voz… sería demasiado patético, quebrarse frente a la mujer que había echo añicos lo poco y nada que quedaba de él.

– ¿Ni siquiera pensaste que la fiesta era para mi? – dijo de pronto, olvidándose de todo, volviendo a mirarla - ¿NO SE TE PASÓ POR LA MENTE QUE LA MALDITA FIESTA ERA PARA MI Y QUE LO MÍNIMO QUE PODÍAS HACER ERA ESPERARME SOBRIA! – gritó, con lágrimas resbalándose por las mejillas.

– No… Remus – dijo en un sollozo, tratando de aguantar llorar como una niña pequeña.

– Claro que no – volvió a ironizar el castaño, se acercó a ella, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, vidriosos - ¿y sabes por que no? – Nymphadora tuvo el impulso de taparse la cara con las manos, no quería ver como le gritaba de nuevo – ¡DEJA DE OCULTARTE! – le gritó otra vez, y tan rápido como le permitieron sus reflejos volvió a tomarle las manos, llevándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

– No quiero que me… grites más – dijo llorando, sintiéndose totalmente indefensa al no tener sus manos para ocultarse la cara.

Ya no quedaban indicios de caballerosidad en Remus, nada, ni en lo más mínimo, quería gritarle, maltratarla, cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse más aliviado del dolor que sentía en esos momentos, era horrible, se sentía morir allí mismo, y lo peor era que a manos de la mujer que amaba… quizás si le gritaba otra vez ese amor se desvanecería…

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – le susurró al oído, totalmente fuera de si – ¿Qué te haría sentir mejor – esperó unos instantes, y con una voz que no era la suya, agregó sarcásticamente – amor?.

– Ya basta, Remus… – dijo la mujer, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas – no es necesario que me humilles de ésta manera…

Se separó de su cuerpo un instante, todavía sosteniéndole los brazos con una mano, por sobre la cabeza de la chica,.

– ¿Quién es mejor amante? – soltó de pronto.

Nymphadora lo miró atónita.

– Remus… - comenzó – esto es innecesario…

– Para mi no lo es… – dijo nuevamente dolido – ¿es por que yo soy mas viejo que tu, no es así?

– ¡NO! – ésta vez fue Nymphadora la que gritó – no digas eso otra vez – agregó bajando la cabeza, mientras una lágrima se desprendía de sus pestañas.

– ¿ENTONCES PORQUE MIERDA LO HICISTE! – Remus también lloraba, tenía las mejillas rojas, al igual que la nariz.

– Ya te dije porqué… – respondió en un susurro… – no me hagas repetirte la historia… por favor… – otra vez las lágrimas.

– Tu no me amas… – dijo el castaño, soltándola, dándole la espalda nuevamente, al sentir como el llanto amenazaba con dejarlo sin agua en el cuerpo.

– Yo … – empezó la mujer, mordiéndose el labio para no derrumbarse – te amo… demasiado… – terminó la frase con mucho trabajo, cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca sentía que la voz ya se le había quebrado.

– Mentira… – dejó escapar el hombre… – mientes… – se volteó un poco, mirándola por sobre su hombro – ya no sigas con esto, quieres… – millares de lágrimas le anegaban los ojos – creo que es suficiente tortura por hoy… Nymphadora.

Se dispuso a caminar por lo que quedaba de césped antes de llegar a la cerca.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando que la mujer lo abrazara de nuevo, pero no fue así…

Caminó por la calle aún sintiendo su aroma en la ropa, todavía podía sentirla rogar que lo escuchase, podía sentir la cara húmeda por el dolor de ambos…

A los pies del árbol seguía llorando ella… mientras la flor la bañaba con sus pétalos, y recibía de vuelta el rocío de sus lágrimas.

_Fin…_


End file.
